


A Coat of Many Layers

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Touch Me Not [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, touch-averse Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: "What is this?" Crowley asked suspiciously, holding up the quilted coat and trousers. He gave Warlock a pointed look that demanded an explanation.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Series: Touch Me Not [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544365
Comments: 14
Kudos: 503





	A Coat of Many Layers

"What _is_ this?" Crowley asked suspiciously, holding up the quilted coat and trousers. They were a rich, dark, red, only a few shades short of black. He gave Warlock a pointed look that demanded an explanation.

Warlock swallowed and looked down. "You said the layers of blanket are what make a blanket cocoon work for you, right? I- I figured if I put the same number of blanket layers into clothes, it'd be, um, a more mobile version. You could move around wearing it instead of having to scramble out if something happens." The memory of Crowley trying to hop around inside his cocoon and falling over the coffee table was painfully sharp in his head. "Figured, even if it doesn't work for, you know, contact, it'd still be _warm,_ so it wouldn't be a waste."

"He has a point," Aziraphale said, shaking out his own set - pale blue with tartan collar and cuffs. "You know you could use more warm clothes."

Crowley rolled his head dramatically in lieu of visibly rolling his eyes. "Fine, fine, I'll try them. But no promises. There's - other stuff in the mix too. It's not just the physical sensation."

Warlock nodded. "Yeah, Nanny, I know. But every little helps, right?" He pulled out his own set in a light blue-grey that matched his eyes.

"Right." Crowley visibly braced himself, chin coming up, and slid the coat on over his tight-fitting clothes. The sleeves were too bulky to let him fold his arms, so he had to settle for hands on hips. The hem hung almost to the knee, and the hood lay in tidy folds against his shoulders.

Aziraphale removed his usual coat and hung it up to prevent creases, then followed suit. "I presume," he murmured, "you'd feel better if you initiated. You usually do."

Crowley jerked a short, choppy nod. Aziraphale nodded in return and turned to face away, giving Crowley access to his upper back, the area he touched most often and most easily.

Warlock covered his own nerves by pulling on his own coat and dragging the hood up over his mousy hair. When he dared look up again, Crowley was withdrawing his hand.

"Yeah," his old nanny said, "that'll work on good days." He crouched so that he could look up under the hood into Warlock's face and asked gently, "You understand it isn't going to work all the time, right? You still need to ask, and I may still say no."

Warlock nodded, and Crowley grinned and held out his arms. "Make it quick. Then scram please. I - need some space to process."

Warlock grinned back and hugged him, quick and fierce, and careful to keep all his touch on the coat. When he pulled back a moment later, it was to hug Aziraphale instead and drag him off to the kitchen.

"I done good?" he asked, all his worry suddenly surfacing again.

"Very good," Aziraphale assured him, holding him close. "Very good indeed."


End file.
